This new geranium variety was discovered as a sport of an unnamed, unpatented, proprietary variety among a greenhouse collection of miscellaneous geranium varieties, maintained primarily for use as breeding material. This newly discovered plant was propagated by cuttings with such satisfactory results that propagation under controlled conditions was continued for as long as five years to make certain that its homogeneity can be assured for sale over a wide market.